Cementerio
by MeKaRy
Summary: Después de una tarde cuando tod parece ir mal, el amor puede llegar en el lugar menos imaginado Primer fic acá y espero que no el último, se esperan review. Yaoi, ShonenAi, OneShot


**Titulo:** Cementery **–†–**

**Anime:** Beyblade

**Autora: **Kara Hilan Ranjiri **–†– **_Silvery Foxy_ **–†–**

**Personajes:** Yuriy (Tala) / Mihaeru

**Pareja:** Miha/Tala (Mihaeru/Yuriy)

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai / Yaoi / UA / OOC / Lime / One-Shot

**Género:** Romance/Oscuro (según yo)

**Aclaraciones:** Edades: Kai – 19, Tala – 18, Mihaeru – 18. Marcas conparentesis al final se aclaran.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor):** **Beyblade** y sus personajes pertenecen a **_Takao Aoki_**, yo no gano nada con esto.

**Notas:** Niya, primer fic de Blade acá y que no me quedó como debía quedar. La idea original del fic era que comenzaba un Kai/Yu (Tala) y terminara un Bry/Yu (Bryan) junto con una Miha/Kai (Mihaeru), pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos, es decir, había una escena de Mihaeru y Yuriy juntos y de ahí como que tomaron el control ellos, no pregunten cómo, porque ni lo sé (lo juro por Hades). En fin, esta pareja está medio rara y sólo he leído un fic (capitulo de un fic) que trata de ella. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto, todo comentario será valido para mejorar.

Sin más, disfruten el fic y pronto (algunos meses más) publicaré uno con la pareja de Bry/Yu un tanto raro que estoy re-editando. SaYo, BYe.

* * *

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

_Hiwatari Kai, uno de los empresarios más jóvenes de Japón y Rusia, a la edad de 16 años ya comenzaba una vida entre negocios, abogados y jutas directivas. Su abuelo, Voltaire, era uno de los empresarios más ricos de Japón y Rusia, siento esta la nación que vio nacer a Kai. Después de la muerte de su abuelo, Kai, con sus 19 años, ya es dueño de varias empresas repartidas en el país Nipones y Soviético, inversiones y aleaciones con otras empresas de Europa y América._

_Además de ser un joven con muchas cualidades empresariales, es muy atractivo; con su cabello bicolor gris-azulado y sus ojos carmesí, piel clara casi blanca, buen físico y excelente atleta gusta a todas las chicas, y chicos por igual. Si se tuviera que buscar un defecto a Kai Hiwatari, sería uno: tiene pareja._

_Ivanov Yuriy, joven atleta y capitán del equipo de Hockey de Rusia (N/A: ignoro si realmente exista, pero es un fic después de todo). Excelente atleta, con su participación en el equipo, los Neo-Blitzkreieg ganaron tres años consecutivos la Copa Cristal (Crystal Cup) en Rusia, y un reconocimiento como "El Segundo-Mejor Equipo del Mundo", siendo Canadá el número uno. Sus cualidades deportivas no sólo se centraban en el Hockey, sino que también gustaba de otro deporte de riesgo: Snowboarding. Ganando el primer lugar y el honor de representar a Rusia en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. Desgraciadamente, sufrió un accidente cuando practicaba una de sus rutinas de riesgo, semanas antes del encuentro, quedando fuera de estas automáticamente. Luego de ese lamentable suceso, Ivanov dejó de practicar esos deportes por meses, hasta su reaparición hace seis meses en su Natal Rusia._

_Yuriy, además de su agilidad en el hielo y la nieve (1), es un joven muy atractivo y enigmático; su piel blanca y ojos azul-hielo son enmarcados con su cabello rojizo, su físico es delgado, pero no por ello débil, sino todo lo contrario a la hora de un encuentro de Hockey o a la hora de alguna pelea._

_Ellos representan una de las parejas más controversiales de estos días. Mucho se rumora de una relación entre Yuriy y su compañero de equipo Mihaeru, pero..._

–Tonterías... –malhumorado y fastidiado el joven pelirrojo cambia de canal en canal, acostado (por no decir tirado) en el sillón más amplio de la sala, recostado en su costado izquierdo y apoyando la cabeza en uno de los cojines. –Más de veinte canales y no hay nada interesante. –el último canal que eligió era uno de películas de terror, al menos se entretendría viendo como matan a los jóvenes supuestamente indefensos e inocentes. –Al menos ese asesino tiene algo en que divertirse... –murmura dejando caer el control en el piso alfombrado.

Sus ojos cristal veían la pantalla, pero su mente no prestaba atención a lo que veía, estaba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, a penas media hora atrás.

Estaba en la cocina buscando algo qué comer mientras esperaba a Kai para ir al cine a ver la película de estreno que había esperado por meses. Le había llamado a la oficina para recordarle tal detalle y le había contestado su secretaria, diciéndole que estaba en una junta muy importante y no podía atenderle en ese momento, así que simplemente le dejó el recado y colgó.

Caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se comía una manzana, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla con varias bolsas y cierres en los costados, una camisa de cuello alto y las mangas largas dobladas hasta casi el codo, en su muñeca izquierda traía un brazalete plateado, uno de los regalos que Kai le hacía en ocasiones especiales.

Saca su celular de una de las bolsas del pantalón para ver la hora.

–5:20... y la película es a las seis... –murmuró para sí –Espero que llegue. –vuelve a guardar el móvil y continua comiéndose la manzana.

Fastidiado ya de estar parado sin hacer nada, se sienta en la orilla de uno de los mueble de la cocina. Comenzaba a imaginar las excusas que Kai le diría al llegar. Es interrumpido de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre del teléfono y sin dudarlo mucho contesta.

–¿Diga?... ¡Kai, te esperaba hace mucho!... Ah... ya veo... –su voz se comenzaba a desanimar al escuchar a Kai hablar. –No, está bien... es tu trabajo después de todo... ¿cuándo regresas?... Bien... cuídate... te quiero. –suspiró resignado y colgó el auricular. –Después de todo... su maldito trabajo es más importante... –se comenzaba a enfadar, y no era para menos, tenía muchas razones para ello; una: Kai le había jurado por todos los Dioses que lo llevaría a ver la película y luego a una cena, dos: había esperado ese estreno por cinco largos meses ya que es una películas con la trama que le gusta, y tres: no era la primera vez que lo dejaba como novia de pueblo, vestido y alborotado con una de sus promesas, y así, la lista crecería más.

Volvió a suspirar para tratar de calmarse, ya ni hacer coraje le iba a funcionar así que era mejor calmarse y no ponerse como neurótico histérico. Además, después de la última visita al doctor, le habían recomendado que no se alterara de esa forma o tendría estragos en su salud. Recordando eso, buscó entre los cajones del mueble donde estaba sentado hasta encontrar una caja de pastillas color blanco con rayas azules, sacó una cápsula de color azul y se la tragó, no necesitaba de agua ni nada, era una simple pastilla después de todo.

Después de lo sucedido en la cocina, pensó que lo mejo sería ir a la sala y ver que había en la tele, cualquier cosa para distraerse estaría bien, pero todo parecía estar en su contra.

Seguía perdido en la pantalla de la televisión sin prestarle atención, no se había percatado siquiera de que la película de terror se había terminado y sólo estaban pasando los créditos del director.

Lo único que logró traerlo a la realidad fue el timbre de la puerta, pero con los ánimos que tenía después de la llamada de Kai, no quería ni mover un dedo de su lugar, mucho menos se iba levantar e ir abrir.

–¿Quién? –gritó lo suficiente alto para que le escucharan del otro lado.

–¡Yo, Mihaeru! –la voz del joven de cabellos rubio-cenizo se escuchó apenas del otro lado.

–¿Qué raro? No me avisó que vendría... –se dijo a sí mismo a penas levantando la cabeza y ver la puerta, viendo la sombra por la ranura del piso. –¡Pasa, está abierto!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Mihaeru entrar.

Mihaeru Barthez, uno de los compañeros de equipo de Yuriy. Amigos desde que entraron al equipo y se frecuentaban para practicar sus deportes favoritos o charlar de alguna película o libro. Mihaeru tenía un gusto algo 'especial' por las cosas Dark o Gothic, Yuriy no sabía diferenciar una de otra por más que el joven rubio-cenizo le explicara. Vestía un pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color, botines a juego y una chaqueta, en sus manos traía puestos unos guantes que dejaban ver parte de sus dedos. De su cuello pendía una cadena con una cruz que le llegaba al pecho. Por lo regular y con su estilo de vestir, solía usar en los labios un tono negro al igual que en sus ojos, pero en esa ocaión usaba esa línea negra en los ojos únicamente.

Entró y buscó a su amigo con la mirada hasta encontrar la peculiar mata de pelo rojo en el sillón mientras volvía a cambiar de canales.

–Como sufres de la vida. –le dijo con sarcasmo recargándose en el respaldo y verlo detenidamente.

–No tienes idea.

–¿Eso fue sarcasmo o afirmación?

–Lo segundo.

–¿Y eso? Te dejó plantado otra vez. –Yuriy sólo afirma en silencio mirando la tele. –No me extraña. –le decía con 'sinceridad' mientras le quitaba el control y se sentaba en el otro sillón como si fuera su casa.

–Ponte cómodo, adelante. –Mihaeru sólo le sonríe con tranquilidad mientras se ponía un cojín en la cabeza y dejaba sus pies colgar, estaba sentado atravesado en el sillón (la espalda recargada en uno de los brazos y los pies colgando del otro lado).

–¿Ahora que fue? –comienza a repetir la ya conocida rutina de cambar de canal hasta encontrar uno bueno o interesante.

–Ah... –suspiró fastidiado recostándose boca a bajo, como evadiendo la pregunta.

–Mm... bien, déjame adivinar, sólo levanta la mano cuándo sea lo correcto.

–¿Te diviertes a costa de mi? –le dijo sin levantar el rostro.

–A decir verdad, sí, me entretienes. Bueno, déjame pensar qué fue ahora... –después de muchos canales, al fin le deja en el mismo canal en el que estaba la película de terror. –¿Fue un regalo? –Yuriy no se movía. –¿Una cena? –movió levemente la mano, pero sin levantarla. –Uy, cerca. ¿Ir a un lugar? –el pelirrojo levanta la mano. –¡Sí! –celebra triunfal. –¿A un café? –baja la mano. –Ehm... ¿un parque? –el joven sólo le señala la pantalla de la tele y vuelve a dejar caer la mano en el piso. –¿La tele?... ¡Claro, el estreno!

–Bingo... –murmuró recostándose en su lado derecho, viendo el respaldo del sillón. –Cinco meses... cinco lindos y laargos putos meses y cancela a sólo minutos del estreno¿no es lindo? –le dijo con sarcasmo y comenzando a enfadarse nuevamente.

–Un sol. –continuó con la cadena de ironías que solían formar entre ellos. –Y fue por el trabajo, a juzgar por tu alegría.

–Sí, un viaje a Tokio y regresa hasta el fin de semana.

–Mira el lado positivo. –Yuriy lo voltea a ver con cara de "¿cuál pinche lado positivo?" –Puedes ir a donde se te de la jodida gana.

–Mm... puede... –mueve el cuerpo de forma que su espalda no se despega del todo del sillón, quedando sentado en el suelo y recargado en este. –Pero no creo que alcance a ver toda la película, iba a comenzar a las seis...

–Nop.

–¿No qué?

–Es a la siete.

–¿En serio? Pero en el periódico decía...

–El de la semana pasada, de seguro, porque en el de hoy dice que es a la siete. –Yuriy saca su cel y ve la hora, sin decir nada y como si le hubieran cambiado las pilas por unas nuevas, se levanta de golpe, sale de la sala y entra a una de las habitaciones, seguramente la suya, sale al segundo siguiente con una chaqueta negra, toma sus llaves y sale dejando a un Mihaeru sacado de onda por todo eso. –Eh... ¿Tala?... En fin –se encoge de hombros–, espero que haya comprado palomitas. –se levanta con el control en la mano y camina a la cocina, la puerta se oye abrirse nuevamente y entra el pelirrojo con la misma velocidad a la que salió, toma el brazo del rubio y lo saca a rastras, apenas dándole tiempo de apagar la tele y tirar el control.

–¿Qué demonios esperabas? Señales de humo o una alarma. –lo saca del departamento y se detiene a cerrar con llave mientras el otro se acomoda la ropa.

–Tú pagas. –le dice sin más comenzando a caminar al elevador.

–Y tu las palomitas.

–¡Olvídalo! Con la forma en que comes esas cosas, te acabaras todas las que tengan allá y me dejarás en quiebra.

–¿Y tu qué? La última vez que viniste al depa te comiste cuatro bolsas TU solo.

–¡Eso es mentira!... Fueron tres y media y cuatro refrescos.

Comenzaron a discutir de forma 'amistosa' mientras bajaban por el elevador. Esa era su forma de amistad, se molestaban mutuamente pero se ayudaban. Durante los entrenamientos, si uno se quejaba de estar cansado o algo, el otro lo molestaba diciéndole que era un debilucho y que sería mejor que dejara el equipo si es que no los aguantaba. Con sus orgullos, ninguno de los dos se dejaba del otro, así que siempre hacía competencias entre sí para demostrarse que en verdad podía superar al otro en lo que fuera. En el Hockey era una pareja excepcional, la agilidad de Tala (como lo llamaba Mihaeru) y la puntería de Miha (como le decía Yuriy) no tenía igual. El único defecto que ambos presentan es que son personas muy impulsivas, que a veces se dejaban llevar por sus emociones y terminaban dando unos cuantos golpes en el hielo, ya fuera entre ellos o por defender al otro.

Cuando el accidente de Tala, Mihaeru permaneció con él todo el tiempo hasta su recuperación, rechazando rotundamente ser él el que tomara el lugar del pelirrojo en la competencia. Tala le había reclamado y regañado hasta el cansancio por no haber ido, pero Miha le respondió con una simpleza que Tala nunca imaginó.

–_Ese es tu lugar, y prefiero estar oyéndote regañarme hasta que te canses a tomar algo que te pertenece y por lo que te esforzaste por meses, porque sólo tú merecías ese honor, y porque no te iba a dejar solo en un momento así¿quién me crees?_

A pesar de su apariencia seria, fría e incluso cruel, Mihaeru es un chico de buen corazón y Yuriy lo sabía bien. Siempre llegaba en el momento justo cuando algo le pasaba y lo ayudaba dándole ánimos o peleando con él para que olvidara lo que había pasado. Lo mismo hacía el pelirrojo con él, llegaba a tiempo antes de que cometiera alguna locura, logrando distraerlo y hacerlo olvidar lo que estaba por hacer.

Después de una discusión de quién iba a pagar las palomitas, continuaron el resto del camino hablando de cualquier tema; el nuevo video de cierta banda, el rumor que rondaba en inter de que Tala le ponía el cuerno a Kai con Miha, del nuevo proyecto del rubio de cambiar de escuela antes de hacer masacre, en fin, temas que ni caso tenía mencionar.

Llegaron al cine justo a tiempo, lo bueno para ambos, era que Kai había comprado los boletos días antes, sólo tenía que ir, decir su nombre y entraba sin problemas. Cerca de dos horas después, el pelirrojo y el rubio-cenizo salían del cine aún con su segundo vaso de refresco en mano mientras hablaban de ciertos defectos que vieron en la película. Para Mihaeru, aún era temprano para regresar, así que con su habilidad de convencimiento (volvieron a discutir a su modo, siendo Miha el ganador) llevó a Tala amablemente (prácticamente arrastrando) al nuevo lugar que había encontrado para pasar el rato.

–¿Esto me vienes a enseñar? –dijo Tala al llegar al dichoso lugar del que Miha hablaban tanto.

–Sí, interesante¿no? –se oyó el rechinido de una reja vieja al ser abierta por el rubio.

–Miha... es un cementerio viejo... –Tala continuaba a mitad de calle viendo completamente extrañado al otro entrar como si fuera su casa.

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Cómo? –se volteó a verlo, era la primera vez en ese día que le daba la razón. –¿Te hicieron daño las palomitas o qué?

–Ni loco pongo un pie a esta hora en ese lugar. –se cruza de brazos y mira fijamente al oji-azul.

–¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó con clara burla al verlo hacer eso. –Yuriy "Tala" Ivanov tiene miedo de entrar aquí... jajajajaja no la jodas Tala.

–Sólo a alguien loco como tú se le ocurriría entrar a ese lugar a esta hora. –Miha sólo se reía a carcajada abierta mientras decía eso, al grado de tener que sujetarse el estomago porque le dolía.

–Te ha afectado ya eso de las películas de terror y palomitas. Es un simple panteón, algo viejo, sí, pero no hay nada de malo.

–Viejo, tétrico, escalofriante, lúgubre, escabroso...

–Ya, entra de una vez y deja de buscarle sinónimos. –comienza a caminar entrando al cementerio y casi perderse de vista para Tala.

–¿Por qué no me quedé en casa? –decía mientras entraba en aquel lugar.

–¡Por acá! –le grita Miha dándole un susto, ya que se encontraba memorizando la entra del infierno, como pensó al pasar el umbral.

–¡No grites así animal!

–Perdón¿te asusté, Tali-chan? –se burla cuando el pelirrojo se encuentra atrás de él.

–Deberías escoger mejor tus lugares de descanso, sabes.

–Espera un poco y verás por qué me gustó este lugar.

–Sí, claro... –caminaba tras él siguiéndolo de cerca, no era que tuviera miedo, sino que era precavido.

Mihaeru tarareaba canciones de su gusto, tratando de interrumpir aquel silencio en el que se adentraban cada vez más, Yuriy por su parte sólo lo seguía tratando de ignorar las tumbas destrozadas, los árboles con formas extrañas y la hierva que había crecido tanto y se le atoraba en el pantalón. Continuaron así por un rato, uno comenzando a cantar un poco más alto y el otro tranquilizándose al escuchar su voz.

–Cantas bien. –le dijo cuando terminó de cantar una de sus canciones favoritas, según lo había deducido Yuriy, ya que Miha la había cantado toda y llevaba con su mano el ritmo.

–Gracias. –le dijo simplemente sintiéndose idiota al sentir ese repentino calor en su rostro. –Es aquí. –dijo señalando una especie de capilla en un estado un poco menos lamentable que las otras.

–Interesante, tétrica, buena estructura, ya la vi, me agradó¿nos vamos ya? –le dijo tomándolo del brazo inconscientemente.

–No seas cobarde y ven. –le toma la mano para jalarlo al interior.

Abre una puerta de madera tallada y algo carcomida por el tiempo, se escucha un rechinido que a Tala le da escalofríos.

–No vuelvo a ver malditas películas de terror. –dijo para sí, aunque lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara Miha. –Y justo en la tarde vi una de unos cazatumbas que terminaban destripados. Gracias Kai, algo más a la lista de tus 'abilidades indirectas'. –Miha no se puede aguatar la risa al escuchar como se expresa su amigo de su 'amado' novio.

–¿En serio tan infeliz te hace? –le pregunta recobrando un poco la compostura.

–No exactamente. –se suelta de su brazo para inspeccionar el lugar, no era tan tétrico después de todo.

–¿Entonces? –la voz de Miha sonaba interesada por saber lo que realmente sentía su amigo por el empresario.

–No es que no sea feliz... es... otra cosa... no sé bien qué. –encuentra una banca de piedra y se sienta en ella, apoyando la espalda en el frío muro y viendo el techo, por donde se filtraban unos rayos de luz de luna.

Mihaeru busca en una parte de esa capillita una mochila y saca de ella varias velas, colocándolas en diversas partes mientras las encendía.

–Ya tenías todo planeado. –le dice Tala sin moverse de donde estaba.

–No precisamente. No es lo único que traje. –señala una mochila un poco más grande y sobre la cual hay una cobija doblada.

–¿Te quedarás a dormir aquí? –voltea a verlo completamente extrañado y sorprendido, pero Miha asiente cómo si fuese algo completamente normal. –Mihaeru, sabía que no estabas muy bien que digamos de la cabeza, pero esto es ridículo.

–Tengo mis razones. –extiende la cobija en el suelo y se sienta en ella quitándose los zapatos.

–Pues dímelas antes de que llame a algún psiquiátrico para que venga por ti.

–Pues... –lo piensa por un momento, como buscando la razón más convincente para decirle. –No quiero estar en mi casa.

–¿Y no tenías otro lugar un poco mejor a donde ir? Hubieras ido conmigo, no había problema alguno.

–Sí lo pensé, pero lo deseché al momento.

–¿Por qué?

–Si Kai estuviera en el departamento mientras yo estaba, no me iba aguatar las ganas de partirle la cara.

–Buen punto, aunque hasta la fecha, no me has dicho por qué lo odias tanto.

–Ni te lo diré.

–Cómo quieras, son tus razones. Pero¿por qué no quieres estar en tu casa?

–Lo de siempre¿te parece raro?

–No. –dijo algo cabizbajo y suspirando resignado.

–Mi padre quiere que estudie lo que él y siga la 'tradición familiar', mi madre que deje de ser como soy y me busque novia, mi hermana no deja de tacharme como un adoptado y desubicado psicópata satánico, mi hermano que no deja de fastidiarme con las cosas que odio y culparme por cosas que él hace, y por ultimo el más chico que trata de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano 'raro'. –mientras decía esas cosas, apretaba con fuerza los puños hasta lastimarse las manos.

–Tranquilo. –Tala se levanta de donde estaba y se arrodilla a su lado, colocando su mano en el hombro de Miha para que se calme. –No sé cómo ayudarte, pero puedes desquitarte conmigo. –bromea robando de los labios de su amigo una risilla y una sonrisa.

–Además de eso, este lugar es tranquilo, silencioso y se puede ver el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor.

–Con los vecinos tan alegres que tienes alrededor, me sorprende que no te haya hecho una fiesta de bienvenida. –bromea mientras se quita los zapatos y dejándolos a un lado y sentándose junto a él. –¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí? –voltea a ver la mochila algo abultada.

–Sólo he estado una noche, regresaré el viernes.

–¿Tan irresponsables son tus padres que no te han buscado?

–Saben donde estoy.

–¿En serio?

–Contigo.

–¿Eh?...

–Les mentí diciendo que me quedaría contigo por unos días.

–... ¿qué?... oye... espera...

–Eres lento... mira, te explico bien; les dije que me iba a quedar contigo, a eso iba a tu casa hoy, a decirte que si llamaban, les dijeras que sí estaba contigo pero que había salido por algo o que estaba ocupado.

–Ah... así que anoche pasaste la noche aquí sólo con esto. –dice viendo la cobija en el suelo.

–No soy idiota, traje otra por si hacía frío o llovía.

–Sí que tenías todo preparado. ¿Y las velas? Son para dar ambiente o qué.

–No creas que me gusta estar en total oscuridad, además eso ahuyenta ciertas cosas.

–¿Cómo qué? –dice volteando a todos lados, en especial la puerta y las pequeñas ventanas.

–Murciélagos, arañas, algún gato, uno que otro zombi o fantasma.

–Ja ja... que risa. Bueno, y qué... ¿te quedarás aquí?... corrección... ¿NOS quedaremos aquí esta noche?

–Pues... depende de que hora sea.

Yuriy saca su cel y revisa la hora.

–Ah wey... son las diez y media.

–Uy, ya es tarde. –se recuesta cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

–¿Cómo?

–Creo que olvidé decirte el 'pequeño' detalle de que este lugar lo cierran a las diez en punto y abren hasta mañana a las seis.

–¿QUÉ? –se levanta de golpe viendo con indignación, enfado y cierto miedo a Mihaeru. –O... o sea... que... ¿bromeas?...

–Ponte cómodo. –coloca su chaqueta a modo de almohada cerrando los ojos sin quitar aquella sonrisa sarcastica y burlona.

–¡Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí!

–La hay.

–¿Cuál? –se inclina sujetándolo de los hombros para levantarlo y viéndolo a los ojos directamente.

–Por donde entramos. –le responde con simpleza.

Tala no se cree lo que le acaba de decir, pero por su típica sonrisita deduce que es verdad. Suspira resignado y se sienta a su lado nuevamente.

–A la próxima que quieras escaparte de tu casa, escoge un puente, un centro comercial, un parque de diversiones, un basurero... NO este tipo de lugares y menos me traigas a ellos. –le reclama cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo prometo, la próxima vez será una casa donde espanten. –bromeó. –Tala.

–¿Qué? –le respondió molesto, tratando de calmar sus nervios, no era para menos, iban a dormir en una capillita rodeado de muertos.

–¿Te sigue gustando Kai? –preguntó sin rodeos.

–Pues... yo...

–Es fácil, sólo di sí o no.

–... sí y no.

–Hablo en serio.

–Y yo.

–Explícate.

–Me gusta estar con él, es atento, educado, culto, tiene buen trabajo...

–Entonces estás con él por conveniencia.

–No... no exactamente. –le dijo cabizbajo mientras abraza sus piernas.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Te conté una vez como nos conocimos Kai y yo¿no? –Mihaeru asintió. –Bueno... eso no fue todo lo que pasó esa noche.

Tala le contó a Miha lo que había pasado esa noche, cuando se conocieron en una reunión en Rusia hacía ya un año y meses. Lo que no le había dicho era que él conocía a Voltaire, el abuelo de Kai porque después del accidente de las Olimpiadas, los patrocinadores que apoyaban a Tala lo dejaron sin más, culpándolo de que su accidente había sido intencional y dejándole la cuenta del hospital a él solo y varias deudas más. No tenía con qué pagar dichas cuentas y estaba dispuesto a vender su alma al mismo diablo con tal de salir de esa.

–Y así lo hice... –murmuró reteniendo unas lagrimas, sin levantar la vista del suelo y abrazando sus piernas.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Le dije a Voltaire que andaría con Kai y sería su pareja si pagaba esas deudas y limpiaba mi nombre.

–Pero ese accidente no fue tu culpa.

–Eso no les importaba a los medio, entre más mentiras dijeran, mejor raiting tenían y ganaban más, aunque fuera a costa de las costillas de alguien inocente.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste?

–Porque no quería manchar tu nombre también.

–Entonces has estado con Kai año y medio sólo por eso, por lo que acordaste con ese viejo.

–En un principio, sí, no puedo negarlo. Los primeros meses actué que quería a Kai, pero luego hasta yo mismo me comencé a creer eso. Pasó la muerte del viejo y Kai entró en una depresión muy fuerte, no tenía el valor para dejarlo así, por eso estuve con él todo ese tiempo. Pero hace como seis o cinco meses que él fue quien comenzó a cambiar en 'nuetra relación'.

–Te refieres a los trabajos repentinos.

–Así es. Por curiosidad fui un día a buscarlo a una de sus dichosas juntas, cuando fuimos a Rusia esta última vez. Antes de llegar a la Abadía Volkov vi a alguien parecido a Kai con un chico de cabellos naranja y ojos azul claro. Estaban... muy cariñosos cerca de la Abadía.

–¿Y qué hiciste?

–Nada... simplemente eso... me alegraba que fuera él quién terminara la supuesta relación que tenemos, pero igual me sentía dolido por eso, porque llegué al punto de que en verdad siento algo por él.

–¿Entonces sí lo amas?

–No es tanto amor, sino gusto... ¿Recuerdas a Garland?

–Sí, pero a qué viene eso.

–A que siento por Kai lo que sentía Garland por mi, simple cariño o un lazo fuerte, sin llegar al amor en sí.

–¿Y qué harás? Entre más tiempo dejes pasar eso, más difícil te será alejarte de él.

–No sé que hacer... –oculta su rostro entre sus rodillas dejando de oponerse a las lágrimas.

No era la primera vez que Miaheru veía llorar a Tala, pero fue la primera vez que el verlo así le dolió en el corazón profundamente, tomando la decisión que debió tomar cuando supo lo que quería y sentía. Se acercó lo suficiente a él y lo rodeó son sus brazos de forma protectora, apoyando la cabeza del pelirrojo entre su cuello y hombro. A Yuriy le extrañó esa muestra de cariño ajena al rubio, pero le gustó sentirse en sus brazos de esa forma, soltando sus piernas y sujetando a su amigo de la cintura mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el cuerpo del rubio.

Si algo odiaba Mihaeru en verdad, era ver triste a Yuriy, por eso cuando el accidente, no lo dejó ni un momento. Por su parte el pelirrojo conocía bien cierta forma en la que Miha descargaba su odio y rabia, y temía por él, no quería que se hiciese un daño severo y perderlo, si había algo a lo que en verdad le tuviera miedo, era perder a Mihaeru.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero se sentían muy bien juntos. No decían palabra alguna, simplemente se aliaban al silencio mientras sentía en calor de sus cuerpos y el latir de sus corazones. Las lágrimas de Tala habían dejado de caer de sus ojos pero continuaba abrazando al rubio. Miha acariciaba su espalda con suavidad para que se calmara aunque tampoco hacía gran esfuerzo por alejarlo.

–Gracias... –murmuró Tala sin soltarlo.

–No tienes por qué y lo sabes.

–Siempre estás cuando te necesito.

–Y tú cuando estoy por hacer una estupidez. Soy yo el que debería agradecerte.

–Mihaeru –se separa de él lentamente, quedando a poca distancia. –Dime por qué odias tanto a Kai.

–¿Por qué insistes en eso? –desvía la mirada al piso mientras se recargaba en el frió muro.

–No sé si es curiosidad, pero me gustaría saberlo.

–Porque me robó algo.

–¿Qué fue?

–Algo muy importante y que es mi razón de permanecer aquí.

–¿Qué es?

Mihaeru cierra por un momento sus ojos, alzando la vista y ver el brillo de la luna entrar por una de las aberturas, en sus labios se forma una sonrisa melancólica y en su mirada se ve el reflejo de la tristeza.

–Robó el corazón de unos ojos de cristal y lo hace sufrir sin darse cuenta.

Tala no entendió del todo aquella frase, pero había unas palabras que le sonaban familiares, tal vez demasiado.

–"_Ojos de cristal..."_ –pensó para sí viendo la expresión de su amigo.

Sonrió con ternura mientras unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos nuevamente, redujo la poca distancia que había entre ambos y volvió a abrazar a Mihaeru, que extrañado por ello, tomaban de los hombros al pelirrojo sin la intención de alejarlo.

–Ya tebya obozhayu (2) (Te amo) –le dijo en su lengua natal aferrándose a él.

Los brazos de Mihaeru no tardaron en cubrir su cuerpo nuevamente. No tardó mucho en separarse nuevamente para tomar el rostro de Tala con cuidado y limpiar las lágrimas que de sus cristales de hielo caían, lo veía fijamente descubriendo ese sentimiento que creía inexistente o que sólo pertenecía a Kai, mientras esos ojos de cristal veían con completa alegría ese sentimiento calido y que sólo era para él.

Lentamente Mihaeru fue acercando el rostro de Yuriy al suyo, mientras este cerraba sus ojos y entre abría los labios, esperando por el calido roce de sus alientos y luego la suavidad de sus labios ser uno. Mihaeru cerró sus ojos por completo para disfrutar del momento, el calido roce de sus labios y la tibieza de la boca del pelirrojo, besando con ternura en un principio pero aumentando la pasión que había guardado en él por tanto tiempo.

Separaron sus labios cuando la necesidad de aire fue más fuerte. Yuriy aún no abría por completo sus ojos cuando sintió un calido y tierno beso en su mejilla llevándose la última lágrima. Mihaeru rozó su mejilla con la del pelirrojo y se acercó hasta su oído para decirle lo que ocultaba su corazón oscuro.

–Te amo, Tala. Después de conocerte comencé a sentir ese sentimiento que creí muerto en mi... pero no era así.

–Tanto tiempo tuviste que guardarlo sin decir nada... te lastimé sin saberlo cuando lo de Kai...

–Verte feliz era lo que más quería, no importaba con quién. Tú eres la única luz que ilumina este oscuro corazón.

–Ya tebya obozhayu. –volvió a murmurarle al oído. –Pokazhi mne lyubov' (enséñame el amor) (3).

–¿No te arrepentirás después y volverás a los brazos de Kai?

Yuriy no le respondió, simplemente fue él quién comenzó a besarle nuevamente y aferrándose a su cuello. Mihaeru le correspondió de la misma forma mientras lo recostaba lentamente en el piso sin romper aquél beso apasionado. Yuriy estaba completamente recostado boca arriba y Mihaeru sobre él, acariciando el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo por sobre la ropa con delicadeza.

–Nyet (No) (4)–le murmuró en un tono que Miha no se molestó en interpretar, el brillo de sus ojos cristal era el reflejo de su mirada oscura.

–Te amo. –murmuró Mihaeru acariciando su rostro con suavidad. –Y no dejaré que nada te lastime otra vez, jamás. –Tala sonríe mientras toma la mano de Miha entre las suyas.

–Y yo nunca te dejaré sólo.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, olvidando por completo el lugar donde se encontraban, simplemente entregándose el amor que tanto tiempo había guardado el uno por el otro. La tenue y calida luz de las velas reflejaba dos sombras siendo una, entregando el amor que tanto tiempo habían guardado y que creían extinto. Susurros de amor y gemidos de placer se escuchaban en aquella capilla, sin prestar atención al ese tétrico lugar, sólo importaba lo que ellos sentía.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sol se comenzaba a filtrar por las pequeñas aberturas del techo y las ventanas, las velas que la noche anterior iluminaron vagamente el interior de ese lugar, estaban consumidas en casi su totalidad, las ropas que esos dos chicos usaban a la hora de entrar en el cementerio estaba tirada a un lado, mientras los dueños de ellas yacían recostados entre las cobijas que cubrían sus cuerpos. Tala estaba dormido en el pecho del rubio mientras este lo abrazaba de la cintura, sus manos entrelazadas de forma tierna.

El ruido de una alarma hizo despertar a Mihaeru, volteó a un lado y vio que era el celular de su amigo, soltando sus manos lo toma para apagarlo pero ve que es un mensaje. Se cerciora de que Yuriy aún esté dormido y lee el mensaje.

_**Yuri, siento no llamar, regresaré hoy por la tarde, nos vemos.**_

Revisa el número del que fue enviado, siendo este del celular de Kai. Esas palabras le hicieron pensar, que si lo de la noche había sido sólo porque el pelirrojo se sentía mal, que en verdad no sentía nada por él, que cuando viera el mensaje se iría otra vez a los brazos del bicolor y a él lo dejaría sólo otra vez, regresando a esa oscuridad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un calido beso en su cuello, Yuriy había despertado ya, pero no sabía si había sido por el ruido del cel o el brillo del sol que comenzaba a entrar con mayor intensidad.

–¿Husmeando en mis cosas? –murmuró en su oído.

–Comenzando a perderte. –le respondió con cierta tristeza.

–¿Qué? –Yuriy voltea a verlo extrañado por aquello que le dijo. –¿Quién era? –Miha sólo le entrega el cel con el mensaje en la pantalla y volteando el rostro a un lado, para que no viera la tristeza de sus ojos. –¿Y eso qué?

–Que te irás como si nada, no te conociera.

–Pues parece que no. –toma su rostro con suavidad para que lo voltee a ver. –Lo que dije era cierto, ya no quiero a Kai, a quién amo es a ti. –besa sus labios con ternura mientras deslizaba su mano al pecho del rubio.

–¿Y qué harás? –le pregunta al separar sus labios.

–Decirle la verdad. Además, parece que él ya encontró a alguien con quien estar que ama más que a mí.

–¿Te duele eso?

–No, porque yo también encontré a quien amo más que a él, y me corresponde. –Mihaeru es quien une sus labios ahora, sujetándolo de la nuca para intensificar el beso.

Yuriy se preocupaba en la forma en como Kai tomaría eso, pero poco le importaba en ese momento, sólo se concentraba en besar y dejar que las manos de Mihaeru dibujaran su figura nuevamente. Mihaeru temía aún de que Yuriy al ver a Kai lo abandonara, pero lo mejor era disfrutar de ese momento.

Cómo iban a saber que una tarde donde se rompe una promesa, iba a terminar con su declaración de profundo amor en aquel cementerio, y lo mejor de todo, que iban a ser correspondido por igual.

**–†–†–†–†–†–

* * *

**

**Notas Finales:** Bien, lo terminé, algo largo pero a la vez se me hace corto, no soy muy dada al lime o lemon, pero además preferí hacerlo así. La descripción y personalidad de Mihaeru la basé en parte del fic de un compañero y sensei, Mikael Mudou, le quité unos detallitos para que no pareciera copia. Mikael también escribe fic de Balde, recomiendo sus fics ampliamente, son en pocas palabras, Excelentes (a mi gusto, claro). Bueno, ahora sí, a aclarar lo que está marcado:

1.- El hielo y la nieve son distintas, según mi punto de vista, porque el Hielo es más sólido y la Nieve es más suave, a pesar de que ambos sean agua congelada, yo los diferencio uno de otro así.

2.- La frase que le dice Tala a Miha la saqué de un fic (del que no recuerdo nombre) hace mucho y ya tenía ganas de usarla, no sé bien si así se escribe o no.

3.- La segunda frase la saqué de una de las canciones de las tATu, y vuelvo a caer en lo mismo, no sé si está correcta pero me agradó para el momento.

4.- Creo que se escribe con "I", pero me gusta más como se ve así.

Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en review o revisen mi profile en la parte de Mails por si quieren decirme algo por mail o MSN.

_Gracias por el interés a este fic._

**–†–_ SaYo _§_ BYe –_†–**


End file.
